


Center of attention

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas in July [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy earns the nick name big bill, M/M, Public Sex, Richie is a show off, Sex Clubs, exhabitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: The tags say it all





	Center of attention

Richie is practically shaking with excitement as Bill takes his arm, guiding him into the club. Bill always looks good, but tonight Richie has to stop himself from drooling when he looks at him. His dark jeans and his soft gray t-shirt show off his body in just the right ways that has Richie tingling all over. 

He’s so glad they’re going to a sex club. 

Bill looks at him out of the corner of his eye and grins, “Excited?” 

Richie nods, kissing his neck, “I can’t believe we’re finally doing this,” he lets Bill guide them over to a couch near the side of a small stage. There’s already a couple up there. They’re kissing. Two men, maybe a little older than them. Bill puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer. 

“Do you wanna go up now?” 

Richie shakes his head, “Wanna watch for a minute first. Gotta warm up a little,” he grins,” Wanna put on a good show right?” 

Bill grins and kisses him. It’s not a slow kiss at all. Bill goes right in for it, tongue tracing over Richie’s lower lip. Richie moans low in his chest and kisses back putting his legs over Bill’s lap, breath hitching as Bill’s hand curls around his thigh. His thumb strokes the inseam of his jeans, so close but still so far away from where Richie wants him to touch. 

Richie pulls away to kiss his neck and makes eye contact with one of the guys on stage and a thrill rolls through his stomach. The guy is getting blown by his partner and he’s staring dead at Richie sucking on Bill’s neck. 

Richie, ever the performer, figures why not give a really good show. He pulls back and looks down at Bill, “Kiss my neck.” 

“What?” he looks at Richie curiously. 

“Just do it,” he kisses him softly and then nods toward the stage, “We have an audience…” 

Bill glances at the guy and then smirks, “So you wanna show off…” he purrs, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Richie’s pale throat, “Went them to see how good you are for me?” 

Richie moans, letting his head fall back, “Fuck yes. Want you to show me off...You always tell me I look good doing it.” 

“You do look good,” Bill cups the bulge in his jeans, “Feel good too,” he purrs against his neck as Richie arches into the hand that’s massaging him through his pants.

Richie’s eyes flick back to the two guys on stage. The shorter one whispers to the other and they both look at Richie and Bill. Richie winks at him and tangles his fingers in Bill’s short red hair, keeping him attached to his neck. Bill digs his teeth into his skin and Richie groans, “Trying to mark me up Big Bill?”

“Mmm. So everyone who looks at you knows you’re mine,” he presses his lips to his ear and Richie shivers. 

“Let’s give ‘em a show then handsome,” he slips off his lap and holds out a hand for him and Bill’s eyes sparkle with anticipation. He takes Richie’s hands and pulls him up onto the low platform. The crowd whistles and Richie practically glows under the attention. Bill comes around behind him and hooks his chin on his shoulder, lips pressed to his ear again. 

“You like when they look at you,” his fingers creep up Richie’s shirt and expose his stomach which clenches under his soft touch, “You always needed to be the center of attention.” 

Richie snorts, “Says you. You always were the center of attention,” he turns in Bill’s arms and they’re kissing again. Now they’re showing off, Richie sucking his lower lip, moaning as Bill squeezes his ass. They both sink onto the neon purple couch, Richie straddling his lap. Their hips rock together and Richie sits back to pull his shirt off and Bill dips his hands under the waistband of his jeans and underwear, squeezing his ass. Richie’s thighs tighten around his hips and they grind together. Richie pulls back and tugs at Bill’s shirt, his blue eyes wide, shining with lust, “Take it off…” 

Bill fixes him with a searing hot gaze and then strips off his shirt. Richie’s eyes travel down his broad chest and his hands follow, nails leaving faint pink lines in their wake. Once his hands hit the button he undoes them and drops to his knees. Bill runs a hand through his dark curls and groans as Richie noses at his crotch. Bill tucks his waistband under his dick and balls and Richie doesn’t waste another second. He swallows Bill all the way down to the base gagging as he swallows. His eyes close and he feels Bill slump back against the suede cushion, his fingers pulling Richie’s hair in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head. His moan comes out muffled and raw. Almost unconsciously he starts to rut against Bill’s leg. He’s so lost in the feeling of Bill’s dick in his mouth he only barely hears the crowd anymore but when he does it makes his hair on the back of his neck stand up and his dick gets even harder in his jeans. 

His hand comes up to stroke his Bill’s balls. He pulls back and drops his mouth to them, licking and sucking. He wants to taste his cum so badly and when he looks, Bill is staring down at him. He still has a death grip on his hair and his pupils are so big that you almost can’t see the green in them anymore, “What else do you want Rich? Wanna show them how good you take my cock?” He has that strong commanding look in his eye. The one that makes Richie’s knees weak and his heart rate speed up to a dangerous level. 

He nods and Bill pulls him to his feet. He takes him by the chin and kisses him, wet and hot, as he undoes his pants and pulls them down below his ass. Richie turns and kneels on the couch, and throws a look over his shoulder at Bill and catches a glance at the crowd. A few couples are making out but most of them are watching him and that warm light-headed feeling washes over him again as he sinks into the couch. Bill leans in and kisses him, “Still good?”

Richie nods,” This is perfect. Come on Big Bill,” he arches his back, dropping his head onto his arms, “Gimme something to write home about.” 

Bill snorts in amusement and leans in to lick Richie’s exposed hole, “I seriously doubt Mags wants to hear about me eating your ass at a sex club.” 

Richie giggles and breaks off with a moan as Bill starts to eat him out with such vigor he almost falls over the back of the couch, “Jesus Christ Billy warn a guy,” it comes out thick in his throat and needy. He feels Bill smirk and drag his tongue over his skin. He bites down on the meat of his hand to muffle his sob and Bill reaches up to pull his hands away.

“Let them hear you,” his voice is soft but commanding. It leaves no room for argument and when Bill dives back in Richie outright sobs. He turns his head to look out at the growing crowd in front of the stage. Bill’s fingers dig into his ass as he sucks the sensitive hole. Richie pushes back against him and his eyes flutter closed. He’s already painfully hard and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. 

“Bill fuck me,” he finally manages to get the words out without his voice shaking too terribly. Bill’s hand settles on his shoulders and flips him onto his back, fishing lube and a condom out of his pocket. Sneakers, jeans, and underwear come off in quick succession, and Richie drops onto his back, legs falling open as Bill pops the cap on the lube and easily slips two fingers into him. He’s already fairly relaxed from being eaten out and he makes a content sound deep in his chest.

“Fuck Richie you’re so sexy. You’re doing so well for me, taking my fingers so well. Showing everyone how much you like getting fucked,” Bill says, lips pressed to his inner thigh as he presses his fingers deeper into him. His dives back in, licking over his hole, moaning enthusiastically, if not a little muffled. 

Richie’s head lolls back and his glasses start to slip off. He grabs them, slipping them off and putting them on the table next to the couch and the world goes blurry. He lets his eyes close and Bill adds a third finger. Richie can’t see him but he can tell that he’s got that glint of concentration in his eyes by the way he’s pressing his fingers down on his prostate, “Bill,” he reaches down to grab his hair and pulls him up into a kiss, “Shut up and fuck me.” 

Bill sits forward and kisses him, “Impatient.”

Richie grins against his lips, “Slowpoke.” 

Bill smirks and kisses him deeper, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back onto the couch feeling for the condom as they make out, “Roll over,” he whispers, “I want them to see you,” he kisses him again, and then pulls back with a smirk and “I want you to watch them see you.” 

Richie groans, “Oh fuck…” he rolls onto his hands and knees looking out into the crowd as Bill lines up and pushes in. He moans, bracing himself on his forearms as his fingers tremble, “Fuck yeah Big Bill.” 

He feels Bill grab his hips, moving in steady, well-placed thrusts. He leans in, kissing Richie’s shoulders and back, “Look at you looking so beautiful baby,” he rests one hand between Richie’s shoulders as his chest drops to the couch cushion, “Fuck yeah just like that,” he snaps his hips forward, grinding against Richie’s prostate.

He’s pretty sure he blacks out for a second as Bill grinds into him. Even if he was wearing his glasses he’s pretty sure his vision would have gone fuzzy. Someone in the crowd whistles again and he feels a dopey, fucked out, blissful expression creeps across his face. Richie arches his back and rocks his hips against Bill as he gets pounded into next week. He’s getting close to coming. He reaches back to grab Bill’s wrist, giving him a quick squeeze of encouragement and he Bill squeezes back as if to say ‘go ahead, Richie.’ 

Richie sobs in relief as he comes against his stomach and he slumps down on the couch. He feels Bill’s hips stutter and come in the condom and Richie starts to giggle as they both sit up and kiss. Richie pulls on his boxers and takes a little bow, a stupid grin on his face as Bill throws an arm around him and pulls him off the side. They both dress quickly and run out into the dark parking lot.

“I can’t believe we just did that. Holy shit what a rush,” Richie cackles, “Holy shit that was amazing,” he flings his arms around Bill’s neck and kisses him hard, “Shit I love you.” 

Bill kisses back and grins, “I love you too Tozier,” he backs him up against the car and kisses him again. 

Richie grins, “Thanks for doing that for me.” 

Bill squeezes his hand affectionately, “Believe me,” he grins, “Pleasure is all mine.”


End file.
